1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved structure of relative operations between a display main body and a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display main body to display a picture thereon, and a base seated on an installation surface, such as a table, to support the display main body.
Recently, a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), has been employed as a display main body.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional display apparatus. As shown therein, the conventional display apparatus 101 comprises a base 120 seated on an installation surface, such as a table, a display main body 110 supported by the base 120 to display a picture thereon, and a tilting hinge 130 provided between the base 120 and the display main body 110 to allow the display main body 110 to be tilted about the base 120.
The tilting hinge 130 comprises a pair of brackets 131 coupled to a back of the display main body 110, and a pair of hinge shafts 133 having a first end coupled to each bracket 131 and a second end coupled to an upper portion of the base 120.
The hinge shafts 133 are aligned along a right and left direction with respect to the display main body 110 to rotatably connect the brackets 131 and the upper portion of the base 120. Thus, the display main body 110 can be tilted with respect to the hinge shaft 133 (refer to an arrow “A” in FIG. 1).
However, in the conventional display apparatus 101, the display main body 101 cannot lift up and down relative to the base 120, causing an inconvenience for a user.
Additionally, in this conventional display apparatus 101, the display main body 101 cannot swivel and pivot relative to the base 120, wherein the swiveling refers to rotation with respect to a vertical direction of the base and the pivoting refers to rotation with respect to a frontward and backward direction of the base.
As described above, if the display apparatus could lift up and down relative to the base, and swivel and pivot relative to the base, it would be more convenient for a user to use.